In the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, the specifications of long term evolution (LTE) have been drafted for the purpose of further increasing high speed data rates, providing lower delays and so on (see non-patent literature 1). While the specifications of LTE-advanced have been already drafted for the purpose of achieving further broadbandization and higher speeds beyond LTE, in addition, for example, a successor system of LTE—referred to as “FRA” (Future Radio Access)—is under study.
Now, accompanying the cost reduction of communication devices in recent years, active development is in progress in the field of technology related to machine-to-machine communication (M2M) to implement automatic control of network-connected devices and allow these devices to communicate with each other without involving people. In particular, of all M2M, 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) is promoting standardization with respect to the optimization of MTC (Machine-Type Communication), as a cellular system for machine-to-machine communication (see non-patent literature 2). MTC terminals are being studied for use in a wide range of fields, such as, for example, electric meters, gas meters, vending machines, vehicles and other industrial equipment.